Episode25
The One with the Logic Puzzle Our intrepid PCs made their way to the First Temple in the Old Grove, which is actually a maelstrom of swirling tree debris and lightning. Fortunately, we found the surviving entrance on the shattered remains of the massive home tree and entered. Inside we found a pseudo-tree gate "guarded" by a statue of Neanderthal Squirrel. As Kiwi attempted to activate the gate, he received the message "The Password is Monkey". At the same time, the statue came to life and scurried over to the group, introducing itself as the Doorkeeper. Unable to open the gate with the password or by throwing his monkeys at it, Kiwi attempted to impersonate the Doorkeeper, which luckily tricked the Doorkeeper into saying the password, (monkey), thereby activating the gate. This should have have been a sign of the horror that awaited us. Through the gate, we found the lost archives that the Vex keep locked out of time... err, close enough. Inside was a six sided room, (each of the six walls lined with books up as far as the eye could see), and a reflecting pool with a DragonSpeak Brand Librarian Assistant who went by the name Dragon Name Here. He told us that we would have to prove our knowledge of the original seer council in order to access the Secret of the Mirror contained in the pool (Names of the Seers, their tribes and the order they joined to be exact). Using his trademarked book grabbing skills, Kiwi took a book off the first shelves and watched in horror as the rest of the books on that shelf burned away. Realizing that we could only get one book/clue from each shelf, we resigned ourselves to solving the puzzle as efficiently as possible to preserve as much of the archives as we could. We were successful in that only 4 shelves were completely destroyed and Kiwi was able to recover the secret of the Mirror from the pool. As the pool drained and the archives crumbled, the party hastily gathered what books they could and escaped with their lives. Returning to their base of operations for sleepy-time, the party was awakened to find that a ship has entered orbit around Proxima 9. We made contact and agreed to walk into their trap in the morning after a 4 hour block. Not to worry though, we went in disguise. Crash was surprisingly useful in detecting that they were communicating with someone 'a few systems away' during our last sleep block. Unfortunately, that was the limit of his usefulness as he declined to decrypt their transmissions so we have no idea what was said. On closer inspection it appears that their ship uses some salvaged Reaver tech but our Reaver sense tells us that they are not Reavers. It has remarkably good sensors that appear to record/transmit everything around it in real-time so its probably a good thing we didn't go with Plan A (i.e. 'murderbot'). It also has other 'tech master upgrades' so likely the ship is pretty bad-ass which will be problem if we are in our shuttle. A ship this size would normally hold a crew complement of up to a half dozen or so. On the heavily tech master modified ship, we met two Felidea who politely greeted us, saving the trap reveal for next episode. One is a tech master and the other is his 'security officer'. We need to determine why they are here and what they know about us. If we are going to be in-system for months then we need to try and make sure we're not interrupted by outside forces. Get your cover stories ready! Odds and Ends -The wiki text editor has changed. -The Secret of the Mirror appears to be a ritual for inter-planetary gating (I originally misspelled this as gaping, which also works). -Oz gathered some info on the Monarchy and the Black Eye Twin Sisters. - Twin sisters: They are both seers. I wrote their names down but have lost it now (they sounded like 'cloacka' and that backwards). One joined first and claims to speak with the Reavers. Shortly after she joined her sister joined as well. Both then shaved their tails which as attracted a lot of other 'shave tails' to their cause ('shave tails' are dishonoured/criminal Treewee). Both are likely powerful mages. -Monarchy: King was a regular soldier but discovered a (pulpy scif-fi) book left by some Felidae outsiders which inspired him to invent a new form of Alchemy magic. Queen was a princess from a prestigious tribe who's tree was destroyed. Queen learned Alchemy from the King and that's how the met. She had status and he had talent which allowed them to become the monarchs when they married. Their whole deal was about preparing for the return of the Reavers by building ships to flee. However, the Black Eyes' influence has changed that so now they are more about hoarding materials. They still tout good progress publicly even though no real progress is being made any more. - Alchemy: Magic is all about crafting. Seems to make especially good use of the Tree Metal. The King trained a few followers (a dozen or so) and dubbed them the 'First 1000'. Queen was a member. So was Kruze, the Grand Vizier, who was a friend of the Monarchs but is against the Black Eyes. IMPORTANT POINT: Vizier sounds like an ally against the Black Eyes that could prove valuable to us. Arch magic seems compatible with Alchemy in some way (either that or there are second-tier Alchemy programs but that didn't seem probable given the clues we got). -The Science Monkeys finished their 200 levels of tree-ship engineering and started running tests to see if the tree could survive in space. While we may not need the trees to be FTL ready if we have gate magic, we do probably want to be able to move them off of this dying planet before the reavers come back. - The Reavers are searching for something in Kovinus space. They are boarding ships and interrogating the crew. What are they looking for? Is it us? -Oz is writing a song for Uxia and insists on recording during "The Golden Hour" even though that's only for film. Classic Rando. 22 Genaric Gozarian 11 academic Karlid 1 academic and a Bennie SADD Bennie . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk